


Out of a book

by AlexDunst



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-16
Updated: 2018-05-16
Packaged: 2019-05-07 21:49:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14680167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexDunst/pseuds/AlexDunst
Summary: You are in love but you have to leave Erebor and Fili the future king,.Is love lost forever?





	Out of a book

Out of a book  
You are in love but you have to leave Erebor and Fili the future king,.Is love lost forever?

 

It wasn’t easy to leave him behind,you could not and you didn’t dare to turn back now,with every  
step you took, spreading the distance between you, a part of you was lost forever into that darkness  
that crept silently inside your heart.  
You had decided that was to be done after Thorin talked to you about the so called obstacles that  
your presence close to Fili would create for the future king of Erebor…kings and treasures you  
hissed, a few swears coming like a whisper from your mouth as you shut the door of your room.  
Deep down you knew he was right. You would become a big disadvantage for Fili if he was to become a king eventually. So you had to leave quietly, disappear from the life of your lover. You laughed about your situation, yes it looked so made out of a book , so common among all the great  
love stories of your world…”fuck it ,I’m done with all the dwarve kings of this world, I’m gone.” You said to yourself and start packing your things.  
As night was walking toward the gloomy sky, many dark storm clouds were gathering closer above you,a heavy rain was certain so you found your way to the closer inn in Lake Town. Inside it was warm, the smell of fire,food and people was intense but it didn’t matter as long as it kept you dry from the rain that had already started falling outside. You slept like a log, you ate little in the  
morning and you set up to find a boat to take you to the same spot Bard had found you some months ago. How different were the circumstances then…you sighed and you turned in a road towards the boats.  
Some weeks later you were seating comfortably reading a book, you were in Shire and you were staying with Bilbo. You had appeared in his doorstep a cold November morning,tired,you had been traveling sleepless all night and you said nothing more than was necessary. He was happy to see you and accepted you in his home. He didn’t asked anything either, just brought you a cap of hot chocolate, sat beside you and waited for you to talk whenever you would be ready because he had guessed the reason of your sudden visit.  
Now the fire cracked in the fireplace as you kept your eyes in the flames, trying in vain to concentrate in the words in the book you were holding, the same page that you played, back and forth between your fingers, never leaving it, yet reluctant to tern it even though you had already read it many times. Bilbo looked at you somehow troubled and sad, you had told him all you could about  
the reasons that had led you away from Fili. Of course the actual size of the distance that was keeping you apart from Fili had no comparison with the distance of your feelings for him, in your mind and heart you had never,ever left Fili, nor you imagined you ever would. That’s what you were thinking again when Bilbo’s voice interrupted your thoughts.” Have you read that book  
before?” you looked at him coming out from the fog of your sad thoughts “No,I haven't” “It’s a beautiful book,you know..but that’s just my opinion,as soon as you turn the page you will find out and tell me your opinion.” “I know,I can’t get stuck in the same page for ever…” “Take your time but what lies ahead may be far more interesting and wonderful from what you imagine it to be.”  
You smiled,a smile that was half smile, half tear…”we are not talking about the book any more, are we?” You sighed and keeping your voice law you said “so it may be…”  
Almost a year had passed from that events that brought you away from Fili. You were leaving with Bilbo in Shire and you were happy in a sense. Your life there was simple, all you ever desired and dreamed for as a young girl. You had build a strong relationship with Bilbo, you had made a few new friends among the hobbits as well ,but you carried a look of distance that never left you. Very often it was like your mind was wondering elsewhere,absent of the present life and joys of the simple people of the Shire.  
You were on your road back to Bilbo’s house when you thought you saw someone in a pony running to the direction of the house, someone with bright golden hair…could it be…”Fili?” You run to the house as fast as you could and a few meters away you stopped abruptly and hold your position there,frozen because you new it was him ,him that you always loved and a wave of feelings crashed in your mind making you tremble…you were afraid…what could possible be the meaning of this sudden visit without any previous contact? Something bad had happened? Something good? Maybe he was there for entirely other reasons from what you imagined. After all there was no way he could know where you were living after you left the Lonely Mountain. He had  
never searched for you, nor he had send a letter questioning Bilbo. You considered all this and you decided that it was better if you never met, you couldn’t bear the thought of him being happy with someone else, you wished you had such noble feelings towards your former lover but the truth was  
so different for you…you felt angry and sad at the same time, tears start falling from your eyes and you turned your back, changing your direction you walked away.  
It was late at night that you decided it was time to go buck, you didn’t want to make your friend worry, “he is clever…he must have guessed the reason of my absence for so many hours” .You walked with caution and you looked from the small window trying to discern any movement. Nothing was happening inside, you didn’t hear any voices, the pony wasn’t anywhere near the house and so you slowly opened the door. You were surprised to find that Bilbo wasn’t there either…you wondered what was going on…the fire in the fireplace had long gone out and two wine cups were on the table. You cleaned up and went to your room. You couldn’t sleep, you were very upset from all the events of the day. You just wished everything was OK. At some point you heard a knock on  
your door. You got up instantly “Bilbo? You came back…”He looked at you with concern and smiled “Yes, I’m fine as are you from what I can see…I suppose you know about the visit I had today.” , “Yes, I saw him. I don’t want to know. Anything. I can’t stand it.” , “Very well. He left. He is not coming back here. He gave me a letter for you in case you come over here. I haven’t told him  
much but he guessed and heard from people in the village that you are living here with me. Here it is. You thanked him and took the letter. As he walked away you touched his arm. “Bilbo…did he look happy?” “Happy? Yes I suppose so, he didn’t look sad ,you know him better than me, he looked worn out, a bit stressed, more than anything else.” “Goodnight Bilbo, thanks for everything.” “Just promise to read the letter.” You looked at the piece of paper you were steal holding, “sooner or later I will…I have to.” The sky was beginning to lighten up, though some stars were still lingering waiting for the first burst of sunlight to get through the clouds and dissolve the mist of the morning, chase away the  
night. You were looking outside your window, holding the letter tight in your hands…so much time wasted…you thought. A few hours had passed since you had read the letter, you were so afraid of some words, you, who had seen a dragon fly above your head, to be afraid of some words…with shaking hands you opened it and read…when you finished it was all clear. Enough time was  
lost…you wrote a letter to Bilbo and then went to the village to find a horse,you had to leave immediately. As soon as you found a horse you set up to find Fili, he was staying at the Dancing Pony and you hoped you could catch up with him before he left for the way back to Erebor. You found him taking his breakfast inside the inn, you practically burst in, a few patrons, a couple of  
travelers and a dwarve, wasn’t difficult to spot him in the dim light. You stood in front of him… “ I do... I do love you still.” You took out of your pocket the letter, and gave it to him. “I’m not coming back. I could never spent my life in Erebor, living in the shadow of another woman, I can’t be with you like that…that’s not the life I choose…I’m sorry.” He looked at you with glistening eyes “I never asked you that, all I wanted to know is if you love me enough to give me the chance to stand by your side, to hold your hand and be with you, not in Erebor, not like that, we can live wherever you desire. I want you as my equal. Nothing  
would give me grater happiness than if you accept to be my wife.” “ I love you and I want to live with you.” Tears of joy where running from your eyes, joy and relief , and happiness and sweet anxiety because of the sudden tern of the events, your life had changed in mere seconds…  
Very soon you moved with Fili to a nice, comfortable hobbit hole, Fili had a forge, you had a small bookshop, Thorin eventually accepted your marriage and was satisfied to boss around Kili, determined to make him the best future king under the mountain. Kili didn’t accept with enthusiasm his brother’s decision to abandon Erebor and the future leadership, making him consequently Thorins heir, but he was truly happy for you two being together. Your story was after all out of some book, you thought as you closed your book and gave a goodnight kiss to Fili who was already asleep cuddled with your little boy.

**Author's Note:**

> I know,you know I do mistakes…just ignore it kind reader…


End file.
